<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Великий уравнитель by Tainele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155096">Великий уравнитель</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele'>Tainele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое знакомство Ветинари с одним из самых опасных изобретений Леонарда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Havelock Vetinari &amp; Leonard of Quirm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Великий уравнитель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Fantasy 2020 по заданию "оружие".<br/>Бета: nloit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Леонард Щеботанский близоруко прищурился в сторону приближающегося всадника. Место, выбранное им для испытаний, находилось достаточно далеко от Анк-Морпорка и ведущих в него дорог и было не самым посещаемым, а до обговорённого визита из Гильдии оставалось ещё два дня, но всадник определённо был и определённо направлялся именно к Леонарду. Может быть, бедолага заблудился и решил спросить дорогу? Или в Гильдии случилось что-то экстраординарное?
<br/><br/>
Впрочем, когда лошадь приблизилась на достаточное расстояние, чтобы можно было рассмотреть её седока, обе теории были признаны неправильными. Человек, восседающий на лошади, не имел отношения ни к одной из Гильдий и в то же время относился, косвенно, ко всем из них, а также имел раздражающую очень многих привычку всегда твёрдо знать, где он находится, зачем и как оттуда выбраться. Более того, он имел ещё более раздражающую привычку точно знать, где и зачем находятся все известные и даже некоторые неизвестные ему люди.
<br/><br/>
Леонард не особо понимал, почему эти две вещи так раздражают людей — он сам имел привычку знать, на вкус окружающих, слишком много, да и к тому же находил, что иногда полезно иметь рядом человека, который точно понимает, что происходит вокруг. При всём своём внимании к деталям и устремлённости в будущее Леонард иногда терялся в том, что происходит в настоящем в целом. К счастью, несколько лет назад ему повезло встретить человека, который не только относился к этому с пониманием, но и готов был при необходимости объяснить в меру своих возможностей ускользающие от Леонарда смыслы. Или просто разобраться с возникающими проблемами — последняя часть, впрочем, зачастую оставалась неизвестной Леонарду, как и другие слишком приземлённые вещи из целостной картины настоящего.
<br/><br/>
— Милорд! — воскликнул Леонард, приближаясь к остановившейся лошади и придерживая её под уздцы.
<br/><br/>
Не то чтобы всадник нуждался в какой-либо помощи. Хотя в последнее время он предпочитал передвигаться в карете — в его профессии следовало придерживаться определённого стиля, — но и как держать под контролем лошадь он никогда не забывал. Верховая езда была гораздо более полезной, когда нужно было выбраться куда-то незамеченным, чем большая чёрная карета.
<br/><br/>
С точки зрения Ветинари весь смысл стиля был в том, чтобы тебя переставали узнавать, когда ты переставал его придерживаться. Тысяча людей обратила бы внимание на патриция верхом на породистом чёрном жеребце, но ни один не взглянул слишком пристально на мужчину на гнедой кобыле, которая по большей части выглядела так, словно её только что выпрягли из плуга и не особо старательно отряхнули от пыли.
<br/><br/>
— Леонард, — спокойно поприветствовал Ветинари, спешиваясь и оглядываясь по сторонам. — Ты забрался далеко от Гильдии Алхимиков на этот раз.
<br/><br/>
Избранный учёным луг был тщательно переоборудован под мастерскую — походный кузнечный горн, под навесами на нескольких верстаках расположились бумаги, инструменты и какие-то детали, на столе по соседству оборудована простенькая алхимическая лаборатория, а в стороне, на достаточном удалении от всего этого, установлена скамейка, на которой кто-то в ряд выставил глиняную посуду вперемежку с бутылками. Трава рядом со скамейкой была усыпана осколками.
<br/><br/>
— В Гильдию начало поступать слишком много жалоб на шум, — беззаботно пояснил Леонард, почёсывая довольной лошади лоб. — Эта проблема всегда возникает в работе с порошком №1. Но мои исследования затянулись, так что я решил не беспокоить людей дальше и перебраться на время сюда.
<br/><br/>
— Ясно, — Ветинари кивнул. — Леонард, помнишь, я просил предупредить меня, если ты соберёшься покинуть город?
<br/><br/>
Во взгляде, наконец переключившемся с лошади на патриция, проступила беспомощная неуверенность. Леонард не помнил.
<br/><br/>
Ветинари, впрочем, и без того был уверен, что его просьбу, повторённую, для верности, пять раз, не восприняли, хотя и ответили согласием. К сожалению, Леонард Щеботанский был тем единственным человеком, который мог вывезти из Анк-Морпорка небольшую кузнечно-алхимическую мастерскую и остаться вне поля зрения наблюдателей патриция, абсолютно не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. Поэтому оставалось полагаться на то, что частые визиты в Гильдию Алхимиков, доводящие до заикания её главу, помогут всё-таки держать руку на пульсе событий и предотвратить появление каких-нибудь совсем уж катастрофичных изобретений, на которые гений Леонарда был достаточно щедр.
<br/><br/>
— Порошок №1 — это тот, который взрывается? — уточнил Ветинари, подходя к столу с лабораторией. — Уголь, сера и… что-то там ещё?
<br/><br/>
— Калиевая селитра, — машинально дополнил Леонард.
<br/><br/>
— Верно.
<br/><br/>
Ветинари бросил быстрый взгляд на миску, наполовину наполненную чёрным сыпучим веществом. В Гильдии Алхимиков взрывалось многое, но чаще всего это был побочный эффект или ошибка в эксперименте. Порошок №1, с другой стороны, <em>предназначался</em> для того, чтобы взрываться. В основном его использовали для развлечения, фейерверки и всякое такое, но Ветинари инстинктивно не доверял вещам, предназначенным для того, чтобы взрываться. Слишком хорошо он мог представить, что ещё, помимо развлечений, с ними можно сделать. И, тем более, он не доверял подобным вещам в руках Леонарда Щеботанского. Хотя бы потому, что вообще не мог представить, какие ещё, не придуманные самим Ветинари, способы могут прийти ему в голову.
<br/><br/>
— И… что за исследования?
<br/><br/>
Леонард встрепенулся, оставил, наконец, в покое лошадь и поспешил к одному из верстаков.
<br/><br/>
— Позвольте я… Вот.
<br/><br/>
Он поднял вещь, которая с первого взгляда показалась Ветинари недоделанным арбалетом. Хотя, если всмотреться внимательнее, она выглядела вполне законченной.
<br/><br/>
— Понимаете, пару недель назад господин Мелтон отправился в Сто Лат, но по дороге наткнулся на медведя. К счастью, его ученик сумел отогнать зверя, когда швырнул в него сумку с зельями господина Мелтона…
<br/><br/>
Наверное, бедное животное получило значительную моральную травму, когда предполагаемый ужин, вместо того чтобы мирно позволить себя сожрать, начал швыряться зельями, которые сами по себе зачастую были воплощённым нарушением техники безопасности, а смешавшись, могли дать вовсе непредсказуемый результат.
<br/><br/>
— …и хотя жизнь господину Мелтону удалось спасти, руку пришлось ампутировать из-за слишком сильных повреждений и начавшегося заражения…
<br/><br/>
С точки зрения Ветинари, это не было особой потерей. В конце концов, алхимики определённо не были особенно привязаны к своим конечностям — иначе они не пошли бы в алхимию, в которой довольно часто приходилось расставаться с различными частями тела — так какая разница, произошло это в результате неудачного эксперимента или нападения дикого зверя?
<br/><br/>
Взгляд Ветинари неотрывно был направлен на… <em>вещь</em>, которую Леонард вертел в руках, торопливо поясняя ход своих мыслей. Гладкие металлические линии и матовый блеск завораживали и манили, предлагали протянуть руку, взять, почувствовать в ладонях тяжёлый вес и приятную прохладу.
<br/><br/>
Это почти пугало.
<br/><br/>
— …чтобы защититься даже от крупных хищников. Сейчас покажу.
<br/><br/>
В руках Леонарда появилась странная деталь, выглядящая как несколько спаянных друг с другом трубочек, которые он взялся прилаживать к… <em>вещи</em>.
<br/><br/>
— Внутри порошок №1 и металлические снаряды, — пояснил Леонард. — Я нашёл, что лучше всего использовать свинец. Вставляем вот сюда…
<br/><br/>
Он направился к прочерченной прямо на земле немного кривоватой линии. Ветинари двинулся следом, наблюдая, как Леонард поднимает <em>вещь</em> выше, прижимая одним концом к плечу, а второй направляя в сторону скамейки с посудой. В длинной металлической трубке, блеснувшей на солнце, на миг почудилось что-то змеиное. Ветинари хорошо разбирался в змеях и был уверен, что, как бы не завораживали иногда плавные движения гибких тел и переливы узоров на чешуе, брать их в руки может быть делом крайне неразумным.
<br/><br/>
— …и нажимаем вот сюда, — закончил объяснения Леонард и нажал.
<br/><br/>
<em>Вещь</em> выплюнула из себя короткий оглушающих грохот и большой клуб едкого дыма. Ветинари кашлянул и поднял ладонь, закрывая рот и нос.
<br/><br/>
— Немного шумно, но я подумал, что грохот тоже может помочь отпугнуть зверя, — произнёс Леонард, опуская <em>вещь</em>.
<br/><br/>
Или, наоборот, подтолкнуть его к тому, чтобы наброситься на двуногого с непонятной грохочущей палкой в руках до того, как ужасный звук, который можно было бы использовать в качестве своеобразной иллюстрации к словам «смертельная опасность», раздастся снова. Ветинари обладал прекрасными рефлексами и отдавал себе отчёт, что, находись рядом с Леонардом кто-нибудь менее способный, проведённая демонстрация стала бы последним действием в жизни учёного. Даже ему пришлось прибегнуть ко всей силе воли, чтобы не <em>отреагировать</em>.
<br/><br/>
— Гм, — неопределённо отозвался Ветинари — к счастью, более содержательного ответа Леонарду пока не требовалось.
<br/><br/>
Он, прищурившись, вглядывался в сторону скамейки. На которой, Ветинари был в этом уверен, оставалось ровно то же количество мишеней, что и до демонстрации.
<br/><br/>
Но осколки в траве наконец обрели конкретный смысл.
<br/><br/>
— К сожалению, моя меткость оставляет желать лучшего, — вздохнул Леонард, тоже пересчитав уцелевшие чашки и бутылки.
<br/><br/>
— Гм.
<br/><br/>
О судьбе незадачливой перепёлки, которая решила так невовремя выпорхнуть из травы гораздо, <em>гораздо</em> дальше, чем была установлена скамейка, Ветинари благоразумно решил не сообщать. Леонард любил птиц.
<br/><br/>
— Думаю, вы сможете лучше оценить возможности ружия, если попробуете самостоятельно.
<br/><br/>
— Гм?
<br/><br/>
Но вещь — <em>ружие</em> — уже впихнули Ветинари в руки, не дожидаясь, пока он сумеет объяснить, что уже прекрасно оценил эти самые возможности, а теперь пытается оценить все возможные последствия.
<br/><br/>
— Нужно встать к линии и…
<br/><br/>
<em>«Наглый дурак».</em>
<br/><br/>
Ветинари не вздрогнул и не бросил ружие на землю. Просто опустил взгляд вниз, на лежащую в ладонях вещь. Держать её было приятно.
<br/><br/>
<em>«Опасный дурак».</em>
<br/><br/>
— Милорд?
<br/><br/>
Ветинари поднял глаза на Леонарда, который, кажется, в кои-то веки заметил, что собеседник его не очень слушает, и приостановил объяснения.
<br/><br/>
— О, — он бросил взгляд на скамейку и покачал головой. — Думаю, я не очень заинтересован в стрельбе по чашкам и кувшинам.
<br/><br/>
<em>«Бесполезная мишень».</em>
<br/><br/>
Ветинари поднял ружие и, прищурившись, бросил взгляд вдоль идеально прямого <em>ствола</em>, который, словно бы случайно, был направлен в грудь Леонарда. Того, кажется, этот факт абсолютно не волновал.
<br/><br/>
<em>«Он даже не понимает, что натворил».</em>
<br/><br/>
Леонард всегда относился к миру слишком… идеализированно. В той части реальности, которую он совершенно не замечал, даже стоя вплотную к ней, находились все человеческие пороки. Он, казалось, абсолютно игнорировал те ужасы, которые одна лысая двуногая обезьяна может сотворить с другой при помощи самой простой палки и камня.
<br/><br/>
Если выстрел из ружия может прикончить птицу на расстоянии в несколько десятков метров, что он сделает с человеческим телом с пары шагов?
<br/><br/>
<em>«Просто разберись с проблемой».</em>
<br/><br/>
— Все материалы по этой штуке у тебя здесь? — поинтересовался Ветинари. — Чертежи, детали… наброски?
<br/><br/>
— Да, — Леонард кивнул и направился к верстакам.
<br/><br/>
Ствол ружия, словно привязанный, развернулся за ним, нацеленный теперь в спину. Сперва порошок, предназначенный для того, чтобы взрываться, потом оружие, мечущее свинцовые снаряды на невероятные расстояния с немыслимой силой, а что дальше? Массовое их производство? Новые изобретения, способные за секунду раздробить камни и разрушить крепостные стены? Разумеется, тоже ради самых благих целей.
<br/><br/>
<em>«Разберись с этим сейчас. Стреляй».</em>
<br/><br/>
Палец словно сам лёг на ту штуку, которую полагалось нажимать, чтобы выпустить грохот, дым и смерть.
<br/><br/>
<em>«Стреляй».</em>
<br/><br/>
— Как, ещё раз, это называется?
<br/><br/>
— Ружие, — Леонард обернулся к патрицию.
<br/><br/>
— Ружие, — вслух повторил Ветинари. — Не «грохочущая-палка-из-металла-швыряющая-свинцовые-шарики-на-дальние-расстояния-с-убойной-силой»?
<br/><br/>
Любой, кто сталкивался хотя бы с парой изобретений Леонарда, мог легко определить его типичный стиль в подборе названий.
<br/><br/>
<em>«Стреляй. Стреляй. Стреляй!»</em>
<br/><br/>
— Нет, — Леонард рассеянно пожал плечами. — Мне показалось, что «ружие» подойдёт лучше.
<br/><br/>
<em>«Стреляйстреляйстреляйстреляй!»</em>
<br/><br/>
— Вот как.
<br/><br/>
<em>«СтреляйстреляйстреляйСТРЕЛЯЙ!»</em>
<br/><br/>
Ветинари убрал палец с нажимательной штуки.
<br/><br/>
«Название. Ты не смогло вложить ему в голову ничего, кроме собственного названия. Но даже с этим, полагаю, тебе пришлось потрудиться. Иногда до него бывает трудно донести даже самые простые вещи, я понимаю».
<br/><br/>
Истошно верещащий где-то за краем сознания голос на секунду умолк. Ветинари положил ружие на верстак.
<br/><br/>
— Собери всё, что касается этой вещи, — спокойно приказал он, поворачиваясь к Леонарду. — Я заберу это. И её саму тоже. И мы возвращаемся в город. Сейчас.
<br/><br/>
— А… как же… — Леонард бросил взгляд на кузницу, верстаки и скамейку.
<br/><br/>
— Я пришлю кого-нибудь, чтобы увезли всё остальное. И… Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы переехать из Гильдии? Думаю, я могу подыскать подходящее место. Любые необходимые материалы, никаких жалующихся соседей, тишина и покой.
<br/><br/>
Леонард пожал плечами.
<br/><br/>
— Думаю, я не против.
<br/><br/>
— Отлично. Тогда сразу туда и отправимся. Уверен, во дворце тебе понравится.
<br/><br/>
Ветинари сдёрнул один из навесов и завернул ружие в плотную ткань. Прикасаться к нему снова не хотелось. Даже от многослойного бесформенного свёртка тянуло покалывающим ощущением опасности и искушения. Следовало подумать, как избавиться от этой вещи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>